


Chasing The Past

by ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: America, Brothers, Fanfiction, Greasers, Grief, Revenge, Short Story, Sixties, Socs, Teens, The Outsiders, Tulsa - Freeform, changes, friends - Freeform, outcasts, revloution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless/pseuds/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ran down the highway To chase away their ghosts Some are frozen in the same place This time inside their bones. Tim rose slowly to his feet a murderous glare on his face and Curly silently hoped that the punk who was responsible was long gone from Tulsa.</p><p>Completed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognized

Chasing the Past

By Itsahopeforallthehopeless

Some ran down the highway

To chase away their ghosts

Some are frozen in the same place

This time inside their bones

Curly Shepard watched tensely as his brother inspected the slashed tires, They couldn't have been gone for more than a couple minutes.

A drunk hippie stumbled by the on the sidewalk, "freakin town's going nuts" Curly thought as he sneered at the hippie.

Then again you would have to be completely out of your mind to slash Timothy Shepard's tires because everyone knew that if you messed with any of the Shepard's you would be lucky to live long enough to tell the tale.

Unless your Dallas Winston then you get an automatic pass, meaning they would have a fair skin fight, exchange rare smiles and be back to being friends or whatever it was they considered each other.

Curly had given up a long time ago trying to figure out Dally and Tim's relationship.

Tim rose slowly to his feet a murderous glare on his face and Curly silently hoped that the punk who was responsible was long gone from Tulsa.

Because nobody slashes Tim's tires but Dally and Dally's dead so doing so is like spitting on Dally's memory in Tim's book and for that Tim will without a doubt kill the person responsible.

Because Shepard's don't grieve their losses they fight until they die themselves.

"That punk is f**king dead" Tim growled shoving past his brother.

Curly jogged after his brother, he loved a good chase and beat down with luck it might be that smartass Marcus who stole Curly's girl last week.

The End

 

Song: 18 Years by Daughtry


End file.
